A God's Crime: Found and New
Must read A God's Crime: Discovery and Hidden first!!!! Aella's meets her mother, but suspicion is rising. A war is opon the gods, but it caused more problems for her every day. She hasn't met her father and iis starting to track him down, but will it cause more troubles? Will be long. Hazel/ R.S. Aella 01:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Starts out as Zoe's P.O.V. Prolouge I gasped and shot up. I looked around at the starry sky around me. "What happened?" I asked myself. I was wearing silver robes and had my bow at my side. Then I rememebered. I had been thrown against the wall by my father, Atlas. I had been taken to something, an airplane? Then I saw the stars and then blacked out. But something happened before it. I had seen a face, that looked so familiar. Artemis. But it wasn't her. It was someone else, a god it had to be. But I had never seen her before. She must have been her ....daughter.. No. Artemis swore to never be with a man. But was she born before it? Chapter 1: The Worst Choice Ever Aella's P.O.V. I walked along the beach of camp. I had been questioned when I had come back, but I simply said that I had uh, been doing research. It was true though, research on where my mother was. My mother is Artemis, the goddess of the moon, the hunt, and maiden girls. Yes, I said maiden girls. I was born before she made the oath, and I had been in sleep for the last few thousand years. But they thought my research was something else. The Labyrinth. I had used some magic to make it look like I was in with Clarrise and Annabeth. But now I was talking to Leah Carter daughter of Demeter, one of my best friends. We were talking about her quest. "You'll go? Or do you have to do that researching thing, whatever it is?" she asked me. She and Mark M. (impossible to say his last name), a son of Hermes were going to the Princess Andromeda to spy. They wanted me to go. "Well... sure." I said. "Ok! I'll go tell Chiron!" she said and ran off to the big house. That was the dumbest thing of my life. We took pegasi to the ship. I could talk to them. Great. A god? You no daughter of Poseiden!! ''Mine said. I didn't reply. ''Hellooo??? Hello? Hey!? Fine! We flew down, to fast to be noticed. "I'll go this way,you go-" I started but was cut off by a noise behind us after about an hour of being on board. "Intruders!!! Get them!!!" a telekhine screeched. "Run!!!" Mark yelled. We ran down the hallway and split up. I ran down the hallway with about four hellhounds and a dracnea behind me. I hadn't time to get my bow, so I got my sword MistRiser, a silver sword with a gold hilt that had carvings of twisters on it. I slashed at them and they exploded into monster dust, but more came. Once I had gotten to the top deck, it wasn't good. Leah and Mark were fighting to the death, and Mark looked ready to pass out. I had my own problems. I couldn't use my powers, for the risk of my secret, but I had to do something. About a six monsters ran at me, but just after I had killed four of them, a scream of agony ripped through the air. I turned for a quick second and saw Mark laying on the ground, blood soaking his shirt. Leah had a sword at her throat. Above him was Luke. I killed the two I was fighting and ran at him. Leah's P.O.V. She ran at him with amazing speed. Ally stabbed at him with amazing technique, like I had never seen before. He deflected it. While the giant by me was distracted I punched him and grabbed my sword. I stabbed him and he was killed. I ran over before any one could stop me and grabbed Mark's body. I pulled him into safety, and killed the monsters who came to me. But they were.... distracted. Luke's P.O.V. She was impressive, better then Percy, maybe me. I had only seen a god be that good. So I tried something. A move I hadn't used in ages. I somehow did a simple move, and when she tried to deflect it, I stabbed her in the stomach. She gasped and fell over, wide eyed. Though instead of her dying or red blood coming through her wound, golden ichor soaked her shirt. She stumbled back and fell, a minor god of course. "A god? Training with half-bloods!! You must be the weekest in this world!!" I laughed. Anger replaced her shock and she jumped up and attacked me. But who was she? She looked familiar, someone I had seen recently, though it had been a while. As I fought, I went through I'll the gods I had seen in my life. It stopped on one. Artemis. I suddenly looked at her eyes. "Ally's" eyes were a dull brown, like contacts. I suddenly slid back and circled her, still on the deck. "So who are you? A daughter of Zues, Apollo, or is it someone else? Like maybe ARTEMIS!?" I spat. She froze. Aella's P.O.V. Artemis. He said Artemis. My secret was gone. Forever. The evening was silent. The ocean, sky, even the sun seemed to stop moving across the sky. Everyone stared at me. Leah was pale, staring at me like I was a crazy, but still sane. It was odd to describe. Suddenly the sky cracked. The sky covered with clouds suddenly, and it started thundering. The waves grew restless and the sun moved slower and slower, like it didn't want the moon to come out. Couldn't really blame Apollo. Suddenly anger filled me and I charged Luke. Leah's P.O.V. Why didn't I see it? She was a daughter of Artemis. But... it wasn't... possible... She charged Luke. She seemed like a flash of blue and silver, attacking him. The started fighting and slowly moving down to the next hallway. Chapter 2: The Gods Take it a Very Good (We Hope) The next day I stumbled onto the beach. I had to take a life boat!! LIFE BOAT!!! Agghh!! The reasons I'm upset 1: Ally (no clue what her real name is) is a god 2: Mark died 3: Ally's gone 4: The gods will start fighting and worst of all 5: I'm the one who gets to tell camp Great. I saw three campers coming towards me. Annabeth Chase, a camper I didn't know, and Tarm, a close friend of Ally and me. "Leah!!! Where-" Tarm started but then saw Mark. "Oh." he said. Annabeth kneeled down beside Mark and sighed. They had been good friends. Then Chiron came up. Not many campers were here, since it was fall, but there were enough. Tarm and the other camper picked up Mark's body, while he came up. "Come, we have much to talk about." he said and we went to the big house. When we got to the big house, a meeting with the senior counselers. I got to stay. Yay. I told them the story. "Luke thinks she's a daughter of Artemis, but it-it's not possible. Is it?" I asked. "Who ever her mother is, the gods will think she's her daughter. There will be much trouble." he said gravely. "Luke will do anything to get her on Kronos' side. And she's a minor god, we don't even know her name, and she's a daughter of Artemis. She has to be. It was why she was familiar. It's why what happened when I took the sky from Artemis-" Percy said " I was pushed into her but I didn't get a chance to think about it." Suddenly thunder shook the building. I guess that meant the meeting was over. That night, I dreamt I was in a hallway. The hallway of the Princess Andromeda/ Ally was running through it. "No!! No!! Never!!" she screamed. She ran to the top deck of the ship. "Yes!! YES, I AELLA AM THE DAUGHTER OF ARTEMIS!!! WHAT CAN YOU DO TO ME!?" she screamed at... well everything. Suddenly she gasped. "No... n-no, you can't." she suddenly screamed and her body glowed a blueish silver. Her eyes were a neon blue color, like something possesed her and she dived into the sea. Chapter 3: The Best Place to Hide is the Worst Place Aella's P.O.V. Somehow the gods took one of my powers. Took. My. Powers. Couldn't take myself to saftey. Thank gods I could do anything else. The sea seemed to fight itself, on part wanting to help me, the other not. My father must have been a sea god. Must have. Not Poseiden of course, but some one else... I tried to think of a place to go. Then I knew where. I knew where the island was. I had been there most of my immortal life. Calypso's island. After about an hour, I reached it. I gasped and climbed onto the shore. I saw a figure coming towards me. "Aella?" it asked. I sighed. "Hi Calypso." After a while of hi's and explanations, we sat down on the beach, watching the sea. "I shouldn't be here. The gods will blame you." I sighed. "No they won't, most gods will be on you side." she chuckled. "What? Yeah right." I muttered. "No, they will. Artemis will of course, though I don't think hers would count. Hermes for sure, Athena probably, Aphrodite wouldn't but I'm not sure now, Demter likely, not sure about Hera but maybe, Hephastaus probably, Apollo very likely, so six Olympians. Probably alot of minor, your father of course..... then I'm not sure about the big three." I did have some, but who knew. Leah's P.O.V. I had a horrible night. I dreamt I was at a wonderful paradise, and on the beach was Aella and another girl with auburn hair. They were talking, and suddenly they stopped. "Get to the cave and hide." the other girl said. Aella got up faster than I could register her words, and she dashed off. I thought she would run into the large cave, but instead went past it. She ran into the trees and slid into a small hole, barely big enough for a person. Somehow I saw btoh scenes at the same time. Aella sliding into a pit, hundreds of feet high, at an amazing speed. The other girl walking up to a bright light. When the light died, I saw an elfish man. Hermes. Then the scene changed. It was night time and I saw a bright light and Hermes stepped out of it, holding a sleeping toddler with long black hair. It was a younger Aella. She was growing rapidly, it looked like she grew another year every minute and a half. He carried the sleeping girl who looked five or six now to a cave. The same cave on the paradise. Then the girl that was with Aella came out of the cave. "Hermes? Who is this?" she asked, taking her from him and setting her in a bed carved into the cave. "Her name is Aella, daughter of Artemis." "Artemis? I thought she was going to ask Zues-" "She was. She still will. The father abandoned her, though I only know he is a minor god, but I believe he is a son of the big three." "Huh? Wha?" Aella asked into mid air. She looked about ten now. Her eyes were that piercing silver, but it seemed like her eyes were changing, like they were deciding what color. It looked like a mix of sea green and silver, but the green faded quickley. Hermes bit his lip. "I believe I may know who the father is but..." Hermes sighed. Then the dream cut off. I awoke with a start. So Hermes must have come to see if Aella was there, for protection, not to take her. Artemis put her trust in him. But her eyes... who was her father? They were greenish at first so... suddenly I thought of something. I needed to talk to Percy. Oh wait, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were leaving tommorow. I didn't think I would be able to get up them, not with the sleep I'm missing. Chapter 4: A Cold Family Mystery Aella's P.O.V. I slid down the hole and landed on a small ledge, about fifty feet from the top. "Aella! Come up! It's safe!" I heard Calypso yell. I didn't get how the god would leave quickley, but of course.... I shot up in a blast wind, and landed at the top. I climbed out of the hole, and ran into the other cave. There I saw Calypso talking to Hermes. "Hermes! What a relief." I sighed as I walked in. "Hello Aella, it is a good thing I was told to look for you also, or else...: he trailed off. I nodded gravely. This was bad. "Who is on my side? Surely there must be at least one other god." I asked him. "Well, I shall and of course Artemis, but if the council votes, her's shall not count. I believe Athena may be on your side, Demeter also, Apollo I would assume. Your father was a minor god, so even if no one knew, he could not vote, for monor gods shall not have vote." Hermes said. Suddenly Calypso perked up. "Hermes, when you brought Aella here, you said that her father was likely a son of the big three. Do you think he might convince who ever his father is to vote her side?" she asked him. "Yes, I did say that. Hmmm." he looked at me carefully. Suddenly I thought of something. "Poseiden. His father is Poseiden. When I came here, the sea seemed to fight itself. One part wanting to help me, the other not." "She's right Hermes. When she was brought here, her eyes were like a mix of green and silver, though it is gone now. He has to be a sea god." Calypso insisted. Suddenly I had an idea. I ran to the back of the cave and grabbed a small crystal. I looked at my reflection, and said a greek spell, and suddenly I saw something. A face. My fathers face. I dropped the crystal and it shattered. "I know who my fahter is." I said simply, picking up the largest piece of the crystal left. I walked out to the lake and stared. The lake wasn't exactly a lake, it lead out into the ocean, so I did something. I looked at the part of the crystal, staring blankely into it. In my free hand, I created a ball of wind and dropped the crystal into it. "Triton, son of Poseiden. Make sure he gets it. On his head." I said coldly, and threw it into the wind. Chapter 5: A Safe Place to Stay Until Your Taken by Grapes Triton. Was. My. Father. I didn't know why I was so angry but... I was staying at Calypso's island. Well until last night anyway. It was twilight, and we were both helping her garden. I was tending the grapes, while Calypso was planting moonlace. "I'll be right back." she said and went to the cave for more plants. As I tended the fruit, I felt vines wrap around my legs, and a presence behind me. Oh crud. I turned slowly and saw Dionusus looking at me. "Um.... grape?" I asked in a small voice. "Come with me." he ordered. Artemis help me. So you'd think I'd use my powers to get away? Wrong. Magic. Vines. COME ON! I actually prayed I'd be taken to Olympus, but no. I get taken to Camp Half-Blood! Yay! Gods help me. Leah's P.O.V. So, I missed them. I couldn't tell them about my dream. But, I didn't to now. They couldn't find her anyway. Becuase she was already found. Early this morning, I was awaken by something from my dream. Something told me to wake up and go outside. Wierd right? So I got dressed and sat outside my cabin by rose plants. There I saw the wierdest yet best, yet scary thing I ever saw. Aella with vines around her feet and hands with Dionysus behind her. I thought no one was up, but i saw at least six campers looking outside. She was wearing jeans and a silver T-shirt, but her jeans were dirty and grass stained, and she had a flower messed up in her hair, like she'd been dragged threw a garden. She was taken to the big house and Mr. D left. What happened to her? Chapter 6: Lying to a Horse is the Best Way to Lie Aella's P.O.V. I walked into camp in front of Dionysus with vines on my feet and hands. I saw about seven campers watching me. One of them Leah. Gods what would I say to her? I was pushed into the big house and sat down on a couch. Then Chiron came down. Oh great, an audiance. "Can I at least get the vines off? Please!?" I said. A second later the vines fell off and Mr. D left, muttering something about minor gods. I sighed. "So, what now?" I asked him. He looked at me gravely. "It was not good that you fled. Some gods may believe that you joined-" "I know-" I said cutting him off "But I didn't really run away. I battled Luke. At twilight we....we got to the room with the... coffin." I bit my lip, looking down. I wouldn't tell what happened next. Never. It was.... no. I couldn't. But something made me. "The coffin started glowing. A voice.... I ran out of the room. I got to Calypso's island. What seemed like a few days later, which was likely much more, Dionysus found me there. Calypso didn't know I was there though." I added quickley. This wouldn't be put on Calypso. He could tell I was lying, I knew it. I hoped I was wrong. I was right. I just knew it. Though something told me Chiron wouldn't tell.... Chapter 6: The Gods Make Unfair Judgement I stood in the elevator of the Empire State Building. "Here goes nothing" I sighed and walked out. I had stayed at camp for a few weeks, and now the gods held another meeting. It felt like the winter solstice, but instead it was July. Now I got judged. Here's the thing, why do I need to be judged? Really, so what if Artemis is my mom! People should really be blaming Triton. Poseiden had to know, and if not then Triton's a selfish jerk. Wait, he already was. I was wearing a silver, blue, and white dress and my hair braded back. The wind seemed to.... oh what's the word.... follow me? No that's not the right word. It was odd, like it circled me. Then again, people would call me odd. I walked up the main rode, some turning and staring at me. This must've been what Percy felt like when he first visted here. I walked to the largest palace, where the lights were brightest. To the throne room. Great. I walked inside, thriteen pairs of eyes on me. This would be fun. Gods help me. Wait, I'm just praying to the gods here. Not helping much. "Come forward." Zues ordered at the end of the thrown room. I walked forward. "Lord Zues." I said, bowing. Then my trial began. Leah's P.O.V. I didn't get why she had to go on trial. Honestly, it was kind of dumb. Especially since it was July, and not even a solstice. Hades was going to be there! I mean, it's kind of dumb that they hold an emergency meeting about it! Hades wasn't aloud to come up to Olympus except at the winter solstice, and because of this little matter, he comes up in summer? I mean, no offence but really. I just hoped the gods would be fair. How wrong I was. Aella's P.O.V. They had talked about me losing my immortality. My. Immortality. They have to be kidding me. "Artemis, my daughter, I am afraid you shall not be aloud to vote." Zues said. Well, I could get that, everyone knew what she would vote. Of course it wouldn't count! "All with Aella losing her immortality?" Zues asked. Zues, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaustus, and Demeter raised their hands. Oh, and Demeter's daughter was my best friend. Hmm! "All against?" Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Poseiden, and Athena's hands went up. Hades' must have been from me blessing his daughter, and Poseiden's son was my father. It was to few. Now why did Zues call that? Majority said the first. "Majority votes for her to lose her immortality." Zues said. Well duh. I was suddenly happy gods couldn't read other gods minds. Well I couldn't at least. Suddenly a pain shot through my body, like fire spreading. I cried out in pain and blacked out. The last thing I saw was Artemis coming over to me. Chapter 7: New Life I woke up in the forest next to a fire. A cold cloth was on my forehead. "Huh? Wha?" I moaned. I felt horrible. Had that really happened? My immortality was gone. Oh gods, what did I look like? How old I really was? Oh crap! I shot up, but was pushed down softly. "Rest. You'll need it." a soft voice said. I looked up and saw Artemis kneeling next to me. "I am sorry. This was unfair." she sighed. Unfair? And the children of the big three arn't killed, but a child of Artemis loses her immortality. It was cruel! How could the gods! I wanted to curse every single god that voted against me and every one who didn't defend me! So every single god but my mother, but she was not aloud to speak. Why didn't she speak out for me though. "Yes. It was unfair." I growled and got up. "Why didn't you even try to defend me? No gods did. None. I'm sorry mother, but I can't take this. The gods are cruel. Unfair. Lying. It seems like every god that isn't like that doesn't even want to help the victims. Goodbye." I said darkly, and left Artemis, heart broken in the forest. Leah's P.O.V. Many rumors were around camp of what had happened to Aella. I found out the true one tonight. I had been outside, coming back to my cabin very late at night, when I heard something. It came from inside the Artemis cabin. I walked to it, trying to see who it was. It was silver, since it was night. I knocked on the door lightly. "Hello? H-hello?" I asked. No reply, just noises. I opened it slowly, to find not what I expected. The cabin had paintings and carvings of wild animals inside, and when you looked up, you could see a full moon, full of stars, though I figured it was also like this at day. In the end of the cabin, back turned, was Aella. "Aella!" I gasped. She had her long black hair still and pale skin, but when she turned, her eyes were a mix of green and sliver, green winning. She didn't look the same though. Weeker, sadder. "You should not be here. And don't call me that. My name is Ally. I'm not a god. My immortality was taken." she growled. It was true, her immortality was gone. "Bu-" I began but she silenced me with a cold stare. "I don't belong here. I'm now a useless, mistreeted, outcasted demigod. That's all I am now! If I stay here, I'll be outcasted and treated like a freak!" she choked. "No you won't! If Percy and Thalia weren't, then you won't!" "Yes. I. Will. Percy and Thalia weren't suppose to happen, but they could. There are more children of the big three. There are no other children of Artemis. I'm a mistake. Leave." she added, though I'm not sure if she was talking to me or herself. "But you have to stay! Please!" I begged. Her gaze softened, but still cold. '' You were a good friend Leah, but I have to leave. I-I'll try to convince them to not hurt you." she said.'' "Convince who?" I asked, terrified. If I was right on who she was thinking of, it was bad. "Who do you think? Where do all demigods go when they feel outcasted. Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodrigaz, Luke, Hecate, Janus, Nemesis. Where did they go?" I was right. "Goodbye Leah." she said, and walked past me into the night. Agghh! She joined ''them!'' What will happen next!? ' 'A God's Crime: A Choice of the Titan God Category:Artemis Category:Kronos Category:Ex-Demigod Category:Calypso